ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
JLA Adventure (TV Series)
JLA Adventures is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. The series is produced by Jim Krieg, Butch Lukic, and Alan Burnett. Plot The series features the adventures of the Justice League as they fight various supervillains and other threats to Earth Justice League The Justice League is a team formed by the greatest of Earth's superheroes for the cause of truth, justice, and peace for all mankind. Members Superman: 'The Man of Steel and Leader of The Justice League, Born as Kal-El on his home planet known as Krypton, Krypton was on the edge of destruction. In an attempt to save their son, his parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van places him inside a small spaceship that could only hold one and is sent off into space till he landed on Earth and is discovered by a kind couple, Johnathan and Martha Kent, and is adopted by them and raised as their. He was raised in Smallville and during their time with they, Clark soon learn of his incredible powers and he later learns how to control. Currently, he lives in Metropolis and works as an investigative reporter. Sometimes, he shares a bi-line with fellow reporter Lois Lane who nicknamed him "Smallville" and soon became the superhero Superman . '''Batman: ' the super-hero protector of Gotham City, a man dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. Although Batman possesses no super-human powers, he is one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity make him an incredibly dangerous opponent. '''Wonder Woman: '''The daughter of Hippolyta, she was given power by the Gods to fight against evil in all its forms. Although she was raised entirely by women on the island of Themyscira, she was sent as an ambassador to the world of man, spreading their idealistic message of strength and love. '''The Flash: '''the fastest man alive. He is the protector of Central City and Keystone City, fighting against evil using his super-speed and a dedicated sense of heroism. '''Green Lantern: '''an inter-galactic police officer and member of the '''Green Lantern Corps, chosen by the Guardians of the Universe for his ability to overcome great fear. The strength of his willpower allows him to wield the universe's mightiest weapon, a power ring controlled by his thoughts. Aquaman: ' a superhero and the ruler of the seas. As the king of Atlantis and other undersea territories, he technically controls most of the planet. His abilities include super-strength, durability, super-speed, staying underwater indefinitely, and telepathy, which he uses to communicate with sea-life. His aquatic nature means he requires water regularly at the risk of dehydration, although he is perfectly capable of staying on land for extended periods. '''Hawkman: '''a winged vigilante who fights crime using a flight harness made from Nth metal and a mace. '''Cyborg: ' a superhero who is half man and half machine. His body was destroyed in a tragic accident, but he was saved through experimental technology; his body parts have been replaced with a large arsenal of high-tech gadgets and weaponry, while constantly providing life support. Stone struggles with his humanity as a machine, although his advancements have made him incredibly powerful. '''Robin: Batman's sidekick and crimefighting partner, a teenage vigilante who patrols Gotham City armed with intensive martial arts abilities and a number of high-tech gadgets. Karate Kid: '''A teenage superhero-in-training from the 31st century, Who travel back to the 21st century to help the Justice League. He is a master of every form of martial arts to have been developed by the 31st century. he's shown to have the extrasensory ability to perceive stress points, fracture planes, or weaknesses in objects as well a Ki-based attacks in addition to his fighting skills. '''Dawnstar: '''A teenage superhero-in-training from the 31st century, Who travel back to the 21st century to help the Justice League. her abilities include flight and long-range tracking. she also had photokinetic abilities. According to herself, she has never told a lie, making using the lasso of truth pointless. '''Firestorm: '''a nuclear-powered super-hero with the ability to transmute elements. The '''Firestorm Matrix is a composite of multiple people bonded together, originally high school student Ronnie Raymond controlling the body and nuclear physicist Professor Martin Stein giving direction as an additional consciousness. The Legion of Doom The Legion of Doom is a team of super-villains and enemies to the Justice League. the Legion of Doom would enact a plot against the Justice League and a plot to take over the world only to be met with defeat by the end of the story. In some episodes, they would escape capture through a last-minute escape plan often contrived by Luthor. Other times, the Legion of Doom would end up apprehended. The Legion of Doom's headquarters was the Hall of Doom that was located in Slaughter Swamp (just outside Gotham City). The facility, which has a close resemblance to Darth Vader's helmet, could be lowered or raised above the swamp water's surface. It could fly or enter space using rockets. The Hall of Doom's mobility could be controlled through remote control helping the Legion to escape on several occasions. Its defenses included laser weapons and the ability to time travel. Members Lex Luthor: '''one of the most dangerously intelligent men on the planet- a super-villain, a brilliant scientist, a billionaire industrialist, and Superman's greatest enemy. Lex is the leader of the Legion of Doom. He has orchestrated countless attempts at global domination and has drawn the attention of the Justice League every time. '''Bizarro: '''the perfect imperfect duplicate of '''Superman, acting as his antagonist or ally depending on the situation. Originally created to be Superman's clone by his nemesis Lex Luthor, his poorly constructed genetics caused him to become the opposite. Black Manta: '''one of '''Aquaman's greatest villains. His lethal high-tech suit allows him to survive underwater and adapt to any number of situations with an arsenal of destructive weaponry. Despite his prominence, Manta remains an enigmatic figure, his identity and his origins kept secret. The motivation for his villainy is a deep-seated hatred for the sea due to strong emotional reasons, and a personal vendetta against Aquaman. Captain Cold: '''one of the deadliest enemies of the Flash. His cold gun fires a ray that slows things down on a molecular level, leading to intensive blasts of ice and cold that can stop anyone in their tracks. Captain Cold created his cold guns. As well as various all purpose freeze rays including large satellites which orbit the earth in order to freeze certain sections of it. '''Cheetah: '''a super-villain and enemy to Wonder Woman. She has feline characteristics and gets her powers from Urzkartaga, the Plant God. A master thief, Minerva will go to any lengths to secure the artifacts that she wants. Prior to becoming the Cheetah she was a British anthropologist. '''Gorilla Grodd: '''an evil super-intelligent gorilla with incredible strength and agility. His arch-nemesis is '''The Flash. Born in Gorilla City, he gained his powers through exposure to a meteorite that also affected the heroic King Solovar. Gorilla Grodd was a citizen of Gorilla City who was exiled by its ruler Solovar for attempting to overthrow its government but was defeated. Solomon Grundy: '''an immortal zombie super-villain from the 19th Century with several origins. Originally murdered in the mysterious Slaughter Swamp, he resurrects and regenerates there every time he is killed again in his zombie form. This cycle of reincarnation also gives him different abilities every time, so over the years he has varied drastically in strength and intelligence. '''Toyman: '''a criminal who uses toy-based or toy-themed devices and gimmicks in his various crimes. a brilliant inventor, creating various toy themed gadgets and inventions for his villainous purposes. He has created the Toy Plane, Toy Rocket, Toy Toyman and other dangerous toys. '''Sinestro: '''a former Green Lantern Corps member who was dishonorably discharged for abusing his power. He is the archenemy of Green Lantern. banished into the anti-matter universe of Qward. He acquired a power ring that emits yellow energy to counter the Green Lantern's green energy and became a member of the Legion of Doom. '''Scarecrow: '''a brilliant psychologist turned super-villain who fights '''Batman in Gotham City, specializing in techniques and chemicals that manipulate fear. Jonathan Crane was originally a well-respected professor, although he lost credibility when he obsessively took his experiments too far and descended into madness. Doctor Polaris: the master of magnetism. Mentally disturbed scientist Neal Emerson gained incredible powers by exposing himself repeatedly to intense magnetic fields, and developed a criminal persona. These abilities make him one of the greatest enemies of Green Lantern. Joker: '''a serial killer and a super-villain, a dangerous madman who dresses like a clown and commits violent crimes. He is often recognized as '''Batman's greatest enemy, living in and terrorizing Gotham City, although he spends most of his time in Arkham Asylum. In addition to being a deadly and unpredictable physical combatant, he is a brilliant and ruthless criminal mastermind. His crimes require no motivation other than his sadistic desire to show people the meaninglessness of life through pain and death, and the narcissism to see the world remade in his own image. He is constantly adapting his personality and his psychosis to respond to the world around him, sometimes a harmless trickster and at others a brutal mass-murderer. Silver Banshee: '''a super-villain with sonic powers and an enemy to '''Superman. Her family occupies Castle Broen on an island between Ireland and Scotland, where her father Garrett Smythe was the patriarch of their clan. During a conflict for leadership through supernatural forces, she was dragged into the netherworld and granted powers by a creature called the Crone. This turned her into a banshee with the ability to use hypersonic screams, allowing her to violently deal with her enemies. Other characters Lois Lane: '''an investigative reporter at the '''Daily Planet in Metropolis, and Superman's main love interest. Her closest co-workers are Clark Kent, Jimmy Olsen and Perry White. She is a strong and assertive woman more than capable of handling herself in dangerous situations. Her family includes her father, the military leader General Sam Lane, and her sister Lucy Lane. Lois was in love with both Superman and Clark Kent for a very long time, unaware that they were in reality the same person. Jimmy Olsen: '''well recognized as '''Superman's best pal. He is an investigative reporter and photo-journalist, formerly a copy-boy, working at the Daily Planet since his teenage years. His closest friends and co-workers are Clark Kent, Lois Lane and Perry White. Olsen has no consistent superpowers of his own, but he is frequently put into situations where he develops bizarre transformations or mutations allowing him to develop weird special abilities. Superman has given him a Signal Watch to call on in case he is ever in danger and needs help. Perry White: '''the editor-in-chief at the '''Daily Planet and a close friend and ally of Superman. He works alongside Clark Kent, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. White has lived in Metropolis his entire life, growing up in the rough neighborhood Suicide Slum. His strength and integrity have led him to be one of the world's greatest journalists, and underneath his leadership the Planet hasn't missed a single issue through crisis after crisis. Despite his tough-mindedness and grouchy personality, he has always been a kind and fair boss. Alfred Pennyworth: '''the trusted butler of '''Bruce Wayne and the Wayne Family, making him Batman's manservant. Having worked for Thomas and Martha Wayne before they were murdered, he raised young Bruce from an early age. His responsibilities include attending to Batman and making sure he can properly function, as well as looking after the Batcave and Wayne Manor. Always the perfect gentleman, Alfred is loyal and faithful, although not afraid to criticize his employer when he deserves it. His experience in the military has given him combat and medical training, and he was also a noted stage actor in his time. James Gordon: '''the Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, and one of '''Batman's greatest allies. He is a controversial political figure in Gotham City because of his willingness to work alongside a vigilante, but he is one of the most honest police officers in the service, on occasion struggling against corruption from within. He frequently works outside the law when necessary, although he maintains a strict and unbreakable moral code. Mera: '''the wife of '''Aquaman, the Queen of Atlantis and a member of the Aquaman Family known for her strength and passion. Hippolyta: '''leader of the Amazons and mother to '''Wonder Woman. Her daughter was born of clay made flesh, blessed by the Gods to create life without man. Iris West: '''a reporter and engaged to crime forensic Barry Allen aka The Flash '''Thomas Kalmaku: '''a flight mechanic working at Ferris Aircraft, the assistant to pilot '''Hal Jordan and confidante to Jordan's alter-ego Green Lantern. Having discovered Hal's Power Battery, he is the first one to learn of his double-identity and often covers for him at work and with others. Steve Trevor: '''a USAF pilot, and romantic interest to '''Wonder Woman. During a mission, he crash-landed and accidentally discovered the island of Paradise Island, home of the Amazons. Jonathan Kent: ''' the husband of '''Martha Kent and the adoptive father of Superman, also known as Clark Kent. Since they were unable to conceive a child of their own, when the Kents found him as a baby inside of a strange rocket crashed to Earth they raised him as their son. Martha Kent: '''the wife of '''Jonathan Kent and adoptive mother of Superman, also known as Clark Kent. Since they were unable to conceive a child of their own, when they found him as a baby inside of a strange rocket crashed to Earth they raised him as their son. Silas Stone: '''a brilliant scientist and the father of the superhero '''Cyborg. His son Victor was in a horrible accident that Silas was responsible for, and Silas rebuilt him using machine parts. Angela Chen: 'the Daily Planet's gossip journalist. She also hosted the television show ''Metropolis Today. '''Sarah Charles: '''a scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs, and a sometimes love interest of Cyborg. '''Vicki Vale: '''a reporter for the Gotham Gazette and a love interest of '''Bruce Wayne. Her irregular relationship with Bruce leaves her unaware of his identity as Batman, although she has speculated that they are the same person. Lucius Fox: a brilliant business manager and corporate executive at Wayne Enterprises. He is a close friend and confidante to Bruce Wayne, frequently acting as his financial liaison. In addition, his actions are responsible for many of the resources that go towards developing Batman's equipment. Category:Justice League Category:Superheroes Category:Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:DC Comics